


Reggie's Morning Musings (Day 1)

by KayKay1006



Series: JATP Week 2020 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, JATP Week, Jatpweek, just a bunch of one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: In which Reggie realizes how thankful for some people, and that those people are worth enduring everything life throws at you.
Relationships: Reggie X the boys
Series: JATP Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999099
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Reggie's Morning Musings (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi there! This is my absolutely first fic on here! I'm still a little unsure about how to use AO3, but I'm excited!!  
> This is just a small (rather emotional) piece about what some of Reggie's mornings might've looked like before he died.  
> Be warned, it's kinda sad.

I heard screaming. 

It wasn't even five in the morning and they were already screaming. 

Turning around with a groan, I tried to ignore the sound and go back to sleep, but that didn't seem possible. Even with my head under a blanket and my arms wrapped tightly around a pillow and pressed against my face, I could hear them loud and clear. 

Each and every vulgar word they threw at each other. And then an even worse sound. Glass breaking. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know a was holding, pulling the pillow closer and realizing just how much I was trembling. I needed to get out, and fast. 

But it was 4 AM. Where could a teenage boy like me go at 4 AM? Luke wasn't at home anymore, so I couldn't go there. Alex's parents had thrown him out too so I couldn't go there either. 

Climbing out the window was still a little difficult, but a managed. With the amount I did that, you'd think that I'd be an expert at it by now. I don't really remember much after that... My feet took careful, calculated steps, almost like a reflex, an instinct of sorts. 

It felt like sleepwalking. Ethereal. The streets were quiet, and luckily I didn't have to walk very far. In thirty steps or so I made it to the edge of the water. Perks of living by a beach, I guess. 

The water's movements were hypnotizing. The way the water gently lapped at the sand, like it was giving it a great big hug. Or just...playful slaps. I wondered if the sea was trying to tickle the sand. And my lips automatically turned into a smile. 

My thoughts wandered to the boys - my best friends. Alex, Luke, even Bobby. How ticklish Alex was and how I could make him flinch with a single finger. How Luke smelled of body spray and how perfectly his hands fit around my shoulder. Bobby's encouraging pats on the shoulder and fist bumps and the other small things, that made me feel included. 

I couldn't wait for the sun to rise, if only for me to go wake my friends up with a slice of breakfast pizza (my own invention, involving leftover pizza and lucky charms) and sit with them and just...drink in their company. 

And as I watched the sun rise, coming up over the shimmering sea, I realized everything would be okay. As long as I had them.   



End file.
